Me Plus You
by Dan Beta
Summary: 20 tahun sebelum 20XX terjadi wabah mematikan yang menurunkan jumlah kaum hawa, disaat yang sama terjadi sindrom takut wanita. Sendoh Akira laki-laki normal yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta meski sudah beberapa kali pacaran, akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Rukawa Kaede laki-laki dingin yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Berkat temuan pamannya seorang laki-laki bisa hamil. Warn! MPREG/ Wedding


Me Plus You

By: beta

Pairing: Sendoh Akira X Rukawa Kaede from Slam Dunk

PG: 15

Gendre: Hi-tech, Family, Wedding, Arrange Marriage

Warning: Contain MPREG

Disclaimer: All character are from Slam Dunk written by Takehiko Inoe, this fanfiction is made for fun, I do not take any profit.

Dua puluh tahun sebelum 20XX terjadi wabah penyakit yang menyerang kaum hawa. Hal ini menyebabkan populasi wanita menurun drastis. Disaat yang sama terjadi sindrom takut wanita pada anak-anak laki-laki diseluruh dunia. Populasi yang terkena sindrom takut wanita mencapai 20% jumlah penduduk dunia. Dunia yang sedang diambang kehancuran karena minimnya jumlah kelahiran baru, disegarkan dengan solusi luar biasa dari seorang professor muda yang berasal dari Universitas Tokyo. Professor muda itu bermarga Sendoh. Penemuannya atas Rahim buatan serta rekayasa produksi hormone kehamilan membuat pria sekalipun dapat mengandung dan melahirkan anak. Persentasi keberhasilannya bahkan mencapai 99%. Berkat penemuannya ia membangun sendoh corp. yang merajai pasar Rahim buatan dan hormone kehamilan. Sampai saat ini jatah seorang pria untuk mengandung adalah dua orang anak. Hal ini disebabkan karena hormone kehamilan tetap tidak bisa diproduksi dalam tubuh pria. Akibatnya hormone tersebut harus disuntikkan secara berkala. Akibatnya tubuh harus diberi terapi untuk menetralkan hormone yang secara buatan dimasukkan kedalam tubuh selama Sembilan bulan pre-melahirkan. Waktu untuk menetralkan hormone adalah 2-10 tahun. Maka dari itu akan sangat berbahaya jika seorang pria mengandung lebih dari dua kali.

Professor Sendoh Shinosuke adalah seorang paman dari seorang pebasket andalan bernama Sendoh Akira. Sendoh Akira atau yang akrab dipanggil Sendoh oleh rekan tim nya, sudah menganggap pamannya seperti ayahnya sendiri. Sebab sejak Sendoh Akira berumur lima tahun kedua orang tuanya sudah wafat karena kecelakaan pesawat. Sendoh mengenal basket pun dari pamannya. Berkat basket pun ia akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa Kaede satu tahun lebih muda darinya, seorang Rookie all star SMU Shohoku yang berhasil merebut kemenangan tim sekolah Sendoh. Awalnya Sendoh tidak sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya tertarik pada Rukawa, namun setelah ia bertanding dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Rukawa untuk melakukan one on one, Sendoh merasa jantungnya bergerak tidak normal jika Rukawa berada disampingnya. Sendoh yang tidak pernah merasakan perasaan cinta bertanya pada pamannya dengan polos. Sendoh sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali pacaran tapi ia memperlakukan semua pacarnya seperti seorang adik kecil atau sahabat, tidak lebih. Mantan pacar Sendoh tidak ada yang dendam satupun, justru mundur teratur dengan tenang dan menentukan bahwa status pertemanan adalah yang terbaik. Selama berpacaran dengan para gadis Sendoh tidak pernah merasa berdebar, ataupun bahagia seperti saat ia bahagia hanya dengan melihat Rukawa yang berlari kearahnya, atau melihat Rukawa tidur di atas rumput di sebelah lapangan basket dengan dirinya berbaring tepat disebelah Rukawa. Sendoh tidak pernah merasakan debaran menyenangkan ini sebelumnya. Awalnya Sendoh berpikir bahwa ia sakit, tapi tubuhnya baik-baik saja, bahkan terlalu baik. Lelah berpikir, akhirnya dengan wajah polos dan tubuh yang duduk diatas kursi dengan roda di bagian alasnya ia memutar tubuh kekanan dan kekiri, membuat pamannya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi Paman, apa aku sakit?"

Sendoh memelankan suaranya, Pamannya tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil spidol untuk papan tulis. Sendoh menatap pamannya yang sedang membuat diagram yang ia sendiri belum paham. Dalam diagram itu ia melihat huruf A dan B dengan symbol silang diantara keduanya. Dibawah kedua huruf dan satu symbol itu terdapat panah yang mengarah ke bawah. Dibawah panah terdapat gambaran bentuk hati, bukan liver tapi symbol hati yang sering muncul pada bulan februari. Pamannya mengetukkan spidol ke papan tulis, kebiasaannya saat ia selesai menulis sesuatu. Sendoh mengenalinya sebagai tanda untuk memperhatikan penjelasan pamannya.

"A ini adalah Kamu Akira, dan B adalah Rukawa. Ketika kalian berdua bertemu, kamu akan merasakan debaran hangat pada jantungmu. Menurut analisisku kamu terkena fenomena 'jatuh cinta'."

Tubuh Sendoh terdorong kebelakang. Sedikit tersentak, Ia tidak percaya bahwa yang namanya jatuh cinta itu bisa timbul pada dirinya. Hal yang membuat Sendoh sedikit panik adalah orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah rivalnya terlebih ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Sendoh menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia sedih, mengapa dari sekian banyak perempuan ataupun laki-laki dalam hidupnya, ia justru jatuh cinta pada Rukawa Kaede. Seorang Rookie all star-berharga diri tinggi-dengan sejuta fans perempuan yang fanatik.

"Paman, apa kau memiliki obat agar aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Rukawa?"

Sendoh bertanya dengan lemas, pandangannya ia arahkan kesamping. Hal yang tidak biasa bagi Sendoh yang selalu menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. Paman yang sudah seperti Ayah nya ini paham bahwa Sendoh berbohong. Hal yang dikatakan dan yang diinginkannya berlawanan. Pamannya mengangkat bahu dan mendekati Sendoh.

"Kau ingin menyerah?"

Sendoh kali ini menatap pamannya lurus. Pandangannya seolah tidak sependapat, namun sebelum suara keluar dari mulutnya, Sendoh kembali menghadap kearah lain-menghindari tatapan pamannya. Setelahnya Sendoh memberikan jawaban bahwa Rukawa Kaede pasti memiliki gadis yang disukainya karena Rukawa sangat terkenal dikalangan para gadis. Usai mengucapkan hal itu, Sendoh keluar dari ruang kerja Pamannya. Sendoh tidak mengetahui bahwa ia meninggalkan Pamannya yang tersenyum tipis penuh tanda Tanya.

"Sepertinya Aku akan menemukan metode yang tepat untuk meningkatkan jumlah periode kehamilan pada Rahim buatan hehehehehe."

Pintu dibuka

Gordin dibuka

Jendela dibuka

Selimut ditarik

Tubuh setinggi seratus delapan puluh tujuh senti meter itu mengkerut seperti udang. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari dan udara yang dingin. Tangannya yang panjang meraba-raba, mencari selimut berwarna abu yang membalut tubuhnya semalam. Tangannya mengusak cukup lama dan hasilnya tetap nihil, udara pagi yang segar-dingin memaksa kesadaran menguasai tubuhnya sehingga ia terbangun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah sang ibu Rukawa Rumiko. Rukawa Kaede yang sudah terbangun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menunjukkan pada ibunya bahwa ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan akan segera turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari pertama libur musim dingin. Rukawa Kaede yang hobi tidur terpaksa bangun pagi di hari libur karena ia dididik seperti itu oleh kedua orang tuanya. Meski pada akhirnya ia akan tidur secara tidak tahu diri dimanapun pada siang hari- termasuk saat ia mengendarai sepeda.

Pagi ini ada hal yang aneh menurut Rukawa. Kedua orang tuanya, sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu dan menunggunya selesai sarapan. Setelah Rukawa selesai sarapan, Ibunya merapatkan kursi ke meja makan dan menumpukan kedua tangannya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang dilapisi beludru dan dihias dengan sebuah tali yang diikat. Rukawa memandang kearah kotak lalu kearah kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak mengerti, dan ia membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Begini, kau tau Sendoh Corp. Kaede?"

Kepala keluarga Rukawa-Ayah Rukawa, Rukawa Shugo menanyai putra dihadapannya. Rukawa tentu mengetahui perusahaan multimilyar yen itu, Rukawa mengangguk. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Shugo memulai kalimat berikutnya.

"Aku dan Ibumu bersepakat untuk menikahkanmu dengan putra pemilik Sendoh Corp. Sendoh Akira. Kau mengenalnya kan Kaede?"

Wajah Rukawa segera berkerut.

' _Dinikahkan?'_

"Ayah, dia laki-laki-Aku juga. Selain itu kami masih sekolah dan ia hanya setahun lebih tua dariku. Kami terlalu muda untuk melakukan pernikahan!"

Rukawa bangkit dari kursinya. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya kediaman Rukawa menjadi riuh bukan karena teriakan ibunya melainkan teriakan tidak terima dari putra tunggal keluarga Rukawa. Shugo membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tanpa menoleh kearah Rukawa yang hampir keluar dari ruang makan Shugo baru mengutarakan alasannya menyetujui perjodohan tersebut.

"Kaede, kau tau kan usia Kakekmu sudah tidak lama. Ia menginginkan melihatmu menikah dan memiliki anak. Apa kamu tidak sayang pada kakekmu yang mati-matian bertahan untuk melihatmu memiliki keturunan!"

Rukawa berhenti. Matanya tertutup. Dalam sepersekian detik ia mendengar irama riang dari piano yang sering ia dan kakeknya mainkan saat kecil. Suara ombak yang menggelitik pendengarannya saat ia dan kakeknya bermain dipantai. Serta suara penuh kecemasan saat akhirnya ia yang tersesat disebuah pusat bermain berhasil ditemukan setelah pencarian selama setengah hari. Rukawa sangat menyayangi kakeknya. Sejak umur lima hingga sepuluh tahun Rukawa tinggal dengan kakeknya agar kakeknya tidak merasa kesepian setelah kematian neneknya. Saat itu kakeknya menolak tinggal bersama keluarga Rukawa di Tokyo karena tidak mau meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kenangan bersama istrinya yang telah wafat. Shugo yang tidak tega, akhirnya membiarkan Ayahnya-kakek Rukawa untuk mengurus cucunya. Setelah lima tahun tinggal bersama akhirnya kakek mau tinggal bersama keluarga Rukawa di Tokyo. Namun akibat faktor usia dan berbagai masalah kesehatan akibat usia lanjut. Kakek Rukawa harus menjalani kontrol kesehatan secara rutin. Satu-satu nya alasan yang membuat kakek Rukawa tetap bertahan hidup adalah untuk melihat Rukawa bahagia bersama pendampingnya dan memiliki keluarga yang harmonis. Mengingat alasan itu selalu membuat Rukawa malu.

Rukawa membuka matanya. Tubuhnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, lalu melangkah kearah kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengambil kotak persegi panjang yang disodorkan oleh ayahnya. Rukawa membuka kotak yang mengeluarkan asap dari pergesekan antara suhu rendah dengan suhu ruangan. Rukawa sudah menduganya. Kotak itu adalah pendingin berukuran kecil yang memuat ampul, yang Rukawa pikir adalah produk utama Sendoh Corp.

"Ini adalah produk terbaru, kau harus menggunakannya hari ini. Ibumu akan membantumu. Setelahnya kamu harus banyak makan dan segera tidur. Tidak ada permainan basket selama seminggu. Kau paham Kaede?"

Rukawa hanya menggangguk. Ibunya mengekor dibelakang, menyuruh Rukawa mengikutinya. Kedua ibu-anak itu meninggalkan sang kepala keluarga di ruang makan. Sebatang rokok dibakar ujungnya dan dihisap diujung yang lain oleh Shugo. Tanpa suara, hanya sebuah gumaman tidak jelas dari bibir yang menyelipkan rokok. Setelahnya sebuah sungai kecil terbentuk-Shugo menyebutnya sebagai mata yang pedih karena terkena asap rokok.

Dihadapan Sendoh Akira adalah Rukawa Kaede, yang beberapa jam lalu berganti nama menjadi Sendoh Kaede. Sendoh mendapati dirinya terkejut saat tiba-tiba Rukawa menciumnya tepat di bibir setelah seminggu menghilang dari jadwal one-on-one mereka. Setelah itu-segalanya berputar dengan sangat cepat, pernyataan cinta, perjodohan, lalu pernikahan. Saat ini Sendoh sedang memandang Rukawa-tidak, Sendoh Kaede yang menatapnya dari sisi berlawanan diatas kasur di kamar mereka. Rukawa mengenakan Kimono tidur yang sama seperti yang Sendoh kenakan, namun berbeda ukuran dan warna. Milik Rukawa lebih kecil. Rukawa memandang Sendoh lurus, sementara Sendoh mulai panas dingin menghadapi malam pertamanya.

"Sen-maksudku Akira-san, sebaiknya kita istrahat hari ini, dan baru melakukannya lusa. Kau tau implant Rahim dalam tubuhku baru genap sebulan dua hari lagi. Jadi, sebaiknya kita istrahat sekarang."

Sendoh merasakan degup jantungnya bertambah keras saat Rukawa-Kaede istrinya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Ia bahagia, dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang memperkenankannya menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Sendoh menggangguk lalu menarik selimut, dan memasukkan badannya. Ia tidur menyamping kearah Rukawa, memperhatikan paras istrinya yang menurutnya sempurna. Rukawa sadar ia sedang dipandangi. Alih-alih berbalik ia justru merapatkan diri pada Sendoh. Senyum terlukis samar dibibir Rukawa saat mendengar detak jantung yang sangat keras dari mantan rival yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Setelah pernikahan yang berlangsung secara meriah namun tertutup itu, baik Sendoh dan Rukawa menjalani kehidupan SMA nya dengan biasa. Sendoh tidak memaksa Rukawa untuk mengganti namanya saat berada di sekolah, pihak sekolah sudah mengetahui dan berjanji untuk tidak memberi tahukan perihal pernikahan Sendoh dan Rukawa. Meski pagi hari keduanya berpisah saat di stasiun, saat pulang sekolah Sendoh selalu menunggu Rukawa untuk pulang bersama. Alasannya karena Sendoh tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istri dan calon anak mereka dalam perut Rukawa. Mereka sudah menikah selama tiga minggu, Sendoh tentu saja sudah melakukannya dengan Rukawa. Bahkan di kali pertama mereka melakukannya Rukawa sampai terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari akibat ia dan Sendoh harus melakukannya beronde-ronde. Itu yang tertulis pada metode pasca penempelan implant uterus. Rukawa yang diserang bertubi-tubi tidak bisa beranjak barang sejengkalpun dari kasur karena sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Malam-pagi yang panas, membuat Sendoh-Rukawa-Kaede terbantai. Saat ini kehamilan Rukawa menginjak usia dua minggu. Disaat Rukawa mengetahui dirinya hamil, ia tanpa kompromi, segera menjelaskan pada seluruh timnya bahwa ia akan cuti main basket hingga pertengahan tahun depan. Seluruh tim basket bisa menerimanya, meski Sakuragi yang Rukawa kira paling tidak perduli dan akan paling bahagia saat tahu Rukawa cuti justru yang paling berusaha agar Rukawa tidak berhenti sementara. Kebodohan Sakuragi membuat Rukawa sedikit menyesali keputusannya.

Rukawa kembali mengaduk sup yang dibuatnya. Mengaduk sup, selalu memberi waktu pada otak Rukawa untuk mengingat hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Sendoh yang duduk dimeja makan dibelakang istrinya, melihat kelesuan pada diri Rukawa. Sendoh bangkit dari kursinya, menepuk bahu Rukawa, yang membuat Rukawa sedikit terkejut. Sendoh lalu mematikan kompor dan menuntun Rukawa untuk duduk. Sendoh berjongkok di depan Rukawa sehingga Rukawa menemukan pandangannya merendah karena tidak perlu mendongak menatap Sendoh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sendoh mengelus tangan Rukawa, menciumnya lalu ia mengenggenggamnya dengan erat. Setelah itu tangan lainnya mengelus perut rata Rukawa dengan sayang dan menciumnya. Rukawa terpaku pada tindakan Sendoh yang menurutnya penuh perhatian. Setelahnya sebuah senyum sehangat matahari ditampilkan oleh Sendoh, membuat Rukawa mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita makan."

Sendoh bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambilkan semangkuk sup untuknya dan untuk Rukawa. Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Usai makan keduanya menuju ruang belajar. Selama satu jam secara pribadi keduanya akan belajar secara mandiri, namun setelah satu jam berlalu, Sendoh akan mendatangi Rukawa untuk menanyakan adakah kesulitan pada pelajaran Rukawa.

Tidak seperti biasanya semua tugas Rukawa tidak ada yang salah dan tidak butuh bantuan Sendoh untuk mengajarinya. Sendoh merasa bahwa istrinya itu sedang terbebani pikirannya. Alih-alih menanyai Rukawa di ruang belajar, Sendoh justru menyampirkan jaket ke tubuh Rukawa. Rukawa menatap bingung atas aksi Sendoh, tapi melihat senyuman Sendoh cukup membuat Rukawa tahu bahwa Sendoh sedang berusaha membuatnya senang. Sebelumnya Rukawa tidak pernah merasakan sesensitif ini sebelumnya-pada saat masa lajang tentu saja. Rukawa sendiri kurang paham mengapa emosinya naik turun, dan ia menjadi mudah cemas-takut membebani orang lain. Paman Sendoh-Mertuanya bilang ini adalah salah satu dampak perubahan hormone dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia menjadi sedikit labil.

"Mau minum teh diberanda, sambil melihat bintang?"

Sendoh berucap polos-tidak benar-benar polos, setidaknya terdengar seperti itu di telinga Rukawa. Rukawa menganggukkan kepala lalu mengikuti pergerakan Sendoh. Mereka duduk di kursi gantung di beranda dengan secangkir teh hangat dalam genggaman mereka. Rukawa menatap lurus pada langit. Tidak menyadari bahwa Sendoh memperhatikannya dengan lekat.

Sendoh sendiri merasa bersalah pada Rukawa. Berkat benih yang ditanam Sendoh pada tubuh Rukawa, Rukawa terpaksa undur diri untuk setidaknya satu tahun. Sendoh tau, Rukawa pasti sedikit menyesal dengan keputusannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Rukawa bahagia dan cemas disaat yang bersamaan saat mengetahui bahwa ia positif mengandung. Hal pertama yang Rukawa lakukan adalah memeluknya dengan erat lalu berterima kasih dan terakhir ia akhiri dengan tangisan singkat yang terasa miris. Malamnya Sendoh mendengar Rukawa yang menghubungi keluarganya bahwa ia akan segera memiliki keturunan, Sendoh yang mengintip dari balik pintu tahu, bahwa Rukawa berupaya mati-matian untuk terdengar bahagia. Hal yang mengejutkan dari Rukawa adalah ketika pagi saat sarapan, Rukawa memberi tahu Sendoh bahwa ia akan vakum dari basket selama setahun. Sendoh jujur saja dilemma-tapi ia tidak bodoh, ia paham alasan mengapa Rukawa bersikeras untuk mengambil cuti dari klub basketnya. Detik itu juga, Sendoh janji pada dirinya sendiri akan berupaya membahagiakan dan melindungi Rukawa serta calon anak mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Sendoh memilih diam dan membiarkan Rukawa merasa rileks. Sesekali namun teratur Sendoh mengusap punggung Rukawa. Membuat Rukawa nyaman dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sendoh.

"Akira-san, aku sedikit merindukan decitan antara sepatu basket dengan lantai, suara drible bola, juga perasaan saat aku berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring."

Sendoh hanya bergumam mendengarkan, tangannya yang mengusap punggung Rukawa kini turun ke perutnya yang datar. Lalu Rukawa meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Sendoh yang memeluknya protektif.

"Tapi, memiliki mu juga-dia. Membuatku merasa bahwa hal yang sudah kulakukan adalah hal yang benar."

Rukawa menarik tubuhnya keatas sehingga ia bisa mencium pipi Sendoh. Sendoh spontan menatapnya. Sendoh dapat dengan jelas, melihat senyum penuh kelegaan diwajah Rukawa. Membuat Sendoh semakin sadar bahwa ia telah dikaruniai pendamping hidup yang sangat baik. Malam ini sepertinya akan lebih panas. Namun Sendoh tahu, bahwa Rukawa tidak keberatan.

Sebelum menikah Rukawa dilatih ibunya untuk melakukan macam-macam. Mulai dari bangun pagi, memasak, dan mengurus rumah. Tiga seperempat libur musim dingin Rukawa lalui dengan berbagai pelatihan dari ibuya. Penderitaan nya selama liburan musim panas terbayar, karena ia sejak awal pernikahan selalu bisa bangun lebih pagi dari Sendoh, membuatkan sarapan dan bekal makan siang, dan membuat rumahnya tetap nyaman untuk ditempati. Hanya saja, ibunya tidak pernah mengajari bagaimana mengurangi kebiasaan mual-muntah dipagi harinya. Terlebih saat ini, ketika bagian belakang tubuh Rukawa terasa ngilu seperti ini. Meraih toilet adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit, serta dorongan dari dalam perutnya membuat kondisinya tambah buruk. Rukawa benar-benar sangat mual, ia ingin muntah tapi ia tidak bisa berjalan. Dalam keterpurukannya, Sendoh ternyata bangun dan mendapati Rukawa terduduk dilantai dengan wajah yang pucat. Sendoh segera menyampirkan tangannya diatara punggung dan kaki Rukawa, membuatnya menggendong Rukawa agar dapat meraih toilet. Setelahnya ia mendudukan Rukawa di washtafel dan mengurut ringan leher dan punggung Rukawa. Sendoh merutuki dirinya yang selalu kebablasan saat menikmati tubuh istrinya itu. Beruntung ini adalah hari minggu, Rukawa tidak perlu ke sekolah. Seandainya hari sekolah pun Rukawa tidak mungkin dapat pergi ke sekolah.

Usai menuntaskan rasa mualnya, Rukawa mencuci mulut serta wajahnya. Tanggannya yang basah namun wangi sabun menepuk pelan tangan Sendoh yang mengurut lehernya. Tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Rukawa menghadap Sendoh yang berada di belakangnya tersenyum lalu membetuk ucapan A-Ri-Ga-To tanpa suara. Jika bukan karena Rukawa yang melarangnya mungkin Sendoh sudah meninju dinding karena membuat Rukawa yang dulunya dingin dan menyebalkan menjadi sangat lembut dan sabar, meski Sendoh secara tidak sengaja membuat Rukawa menjadi kerepotan dan menderita.

"Aku bahagia Akira-san, Kata Paman ini wajar."

Ucapan polos Rukawa langsung dihadiahi pelukan sayang dari Sendoh.

Setiap pagi Rukawa akan mendapati Sendoh berdiri dibelakangnya, mengurut lehernya lalu umemberinya secangkir the hangat untuk mengurangi morning sicknessnya. Namun, menginjak bulan ke tiga Rukawa hampir selalu gelisah ditiap tidurnya ditengah malam. Seperti malam ini, Rukawa dalam dekapan Sendoh menggeliat dengan resah membuat Sendoh terbangun. Setengah mengantuk, Sendoh mengelus wajah Rukawa yang merasa tidak enak pada dirinya.

"Malam ini ingin makan apa, Kaede?"

Rukawa tanpak resah. Pertama karena ia merasa tidak enak pada Sendoh. Kedua karena bawaan kehamilannya yang menuntutnya untuk menuntaskan ngidam.

"Ppa-Pasta kacang merah."

Wajah Rukawa segera memerah setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Membuat Sendoh yang bersabar menjadi gemas pada istrinya yang lucu.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

TBC

Note: Fluffy


End file.
